


Bloodbound Beast

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: The adult Azura confronts Fallen Corrin in his moment of weakness, to much more intimate results.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 43





	Bloodbound Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I was going to write something about this, are you high? Kidding! Don't put too much thought into the logistics of this either. You would be putting more thought into it than I did at that point. I'll have a more serious 'safe for work' analysis (with thinking involved) of this alt, its long term lore implications, and the Forging Bonds event sometime later next week. This Fallen event really came out of nowhere, but I can't say I'm upset, and if you're reading this, you probably aren't either. Thanks for your support.
> 
> Word count: 2,039 words.

She edges him, without laying a single finger, against a gnarled tree. "Why the long face?" she asks, her hands clasped behind her back.

" _Azura, please,_ " Corrin seethes through serrated teeth, the violet miasma around him billowing with fervor. " _Y-you know I, I can't... I mustn't... be around..._ "

Prince Corrin is an animal, a savage, a beast in every horrific sense of the word and then some. A monstrous hybrid freak of nature whose gentle, kindhearted nature belies the insatiable lust for blood coursing through his veins; a maddening swirl of inevitable carnage and draconic despair doomed to forever ebb away at his very soul until naught is left but hollow hatred and blind bitter contempt.

"Are you unhappy to see me?" the songstress asks with another light step, her feet daintily dancing across the damp forest floor. "That's rather unlike you, isn't it?"

" _N-no, I just.._ " the feral prince's lips plead but the rest of his body betrays him in more ways than one. His tail begins thumping against the ground with vigor, his ears perk excitedly at the sound of her voice and the sensuous way with which she carries it, the devilish smoke weighing on him whips itself into a tempest at least ten times heavier, and his dull crimson eyes light up with a dozen shades of want and hunger. Desperate to suppress it all, he shuts his eyes before they can become too rose tinted, biting back sharp pangs of desire and instinct with clenched fangs and calloused hands clutching at rotten bark. ' _Azura!'_ his eager mind races as his face begins to redden, scattered thoughts unable to decide whether she's the best or worst possible candidate for a visitor to his lonesome glade.

"For a dragon," Azura giggles and he wants to pounce on her right then and there. "You can be quite lively."

" _How... How did you find me?_ " Corrin asks, his voice strained, beads of sweat rolling down his flushed cheeks. He gives into weakness and peeps one eye open. As beautiful as ever, maybe even moreso.

"The Summoner," Azura answers with more poise and grace than Kiran could ever hope to have in a lifetime. "You know, if your intent was to make yourself disappear for the sake of us all, the one thing you should not do is tell someone where you're headed. The second thing you should not do is stow yourself in a forest within walking distance from the castle."

 _"But... I had to..."_ Corrin exhales. " _You can feel it too, right...?_ _This... this forest is teeming with some kind of... ethereal force... As long as I stay here, I can temporarily keep... my urges... everything... I can keep everything in check if I just stay_ _—_ "

"Foolish," her words hit him like a slap to the cheek. "You know as well as I that you cannot stave that which dwells within you forever, no matter how many preventative measures you might take. Come back to us, Corrin. You were not brought to this world so you could distance yourself from everyone you care for, and..."

The wood is struck by silence as she reaches out to him, their faces only inches apart. "I was not brought to this world to be distanced from."

" _Azura..._ " a heady huff escapes him as she cups his face, dark memories of a time he cupped hers flashing in his mind. _"It's because I care for you that I'm doing this... The last thing I want to do is hurt you again._ "

"Then why is it the first thing you've done?" he tenses at the hurt and resolve in her voice, only to be soothed by the coolness of her fingertips. "This isn't helping you, me, or anyone. You of all people should know that you cannot accomplish everything on your own—that there are some things that can only be tackled if we band together. Have you truly forgotten that?"

Corrin's heavy breathing stills, his eyes fluttering open to witness Azura's hand slip away from his cheek.

"Please," she continues, lovingly earnest. "Being here with you, without the weight of the world on our shoulders, has been such a gift. Please don't waste it on endless doubt and constant pain, with no one else at your side to help you shoulder the burden. We're here for you, Corrin. _I'm here for you._ Should you ever find yourself lost or teetering on the edge—"

" _Ah...!_ " the prince jerks sharply, his lips parting, eyes widening. "A-Azura! W-what are you—?!"

"Know that I'll always be here to bring you back," the songstress whispers, her eyes half-lidded and resolute, fingers tight around his base. "Come, Corrin. Come back to us. Come back to me."

"H-haaaahhhhh," Corrin pants, his fever returning, the purplish fumes storming, his heels leaving the ground as he backs up against the tree. "A-Azura, t-this... is...hnngggh... where... aah... where is this coming from?!"

"Earlier—you were aiming to deflect, weren't you?" she presses against him, gently pumping, pre staining the fabric under his armor as it pools around his tip. "Asking me how I caught wind of your hiding place, perhaps hoping I would be ignorant enough to not notice the full extent of your excitement."

"T-that's—!" Corrin's breath hitches, his vision growing hazy, hips unconsciously thrusting forward as his horns blossom and his wings take form. "Gods...! I-I don't think I can...!"

"Let go," Azura smiles, her gaze so full of devotion and warmth that he can't look anywhere else. She pumps him steadily, gradually, working from base to tip and back with a rhythm that's anything but mechanic, all the while drowning herself in the way he slowly succumbs to her—the beast to her beauty.

There's a flash in Corrin's foggy eyes, one she catches amid the fervent fell smoke consuming them both. His hips move faster and her hand matches the pace without skipping a single beat. He's already so weak and needy as is, panting like a dog as she whittles him down to his very last line of defense.

"What if we're seen?" he asks huskily, his hands finding purchase on her taut rear, the purplish heat nothing short of torrential on their senses. Their swollen lips find each other and he moans into her inviting mouth before she can give him an answer, dancer and dragon dancing madly to the rampant resonate rhapsody of each other's soaring heart. "Gods, you're so bold..."

"Funny," she moans in-between him sucking hungrily on her tongue, a fateful thread of saliva linking them together as their mouths break apart just long enough for her to continue.

"I don't recall you being so concerned with voyeurs when you took me by the lakeside," she whispers hotly into his reddening ear, allowing the beast to sink his fangs into her collarbone as she tickles him with her breath. "Bending me over any rock or log you could come across, leaving no stone unturned—or unsheathed, I should say."

"T-that was differen—!" he tries to argue _(which is hard to do when being tended to)_ , but a stiff squeeze shuts him up. "Hnnnghh!"

"Not as different as our tryst during the Performing Arts Festival," "Do you recall? When you pinned me behind the curtain as the Ylisseans held their special encore performance?"

"Haaaaahhhhhh..." Corrin whines, each bygone encounter drawing him closer and closer to release.

"I can understand the New Year's party," her own cheeks redden from the memory. "Eavesdroppers would be the last thing on your deviant little mind given all the clamor and festivity. You would have nothing to worry about. How free you would be to steal me away from merrymaking with Sakura and Elise to behind the shrine, pressing me into the earth until midnight."

"Don't stop," the feral prince breathes, moving his fangs to her neck, his tail wrapping around her thigh and rubbing feverishly against her delicates. "Haahhnnn!"

"Haaah," Azura buckles from his greed, wobbly knees begging for him to support her. She leans on him wholly, but her ministrations never cease and her voice only grows hotter. "There were no such excuses when the order crowned me a living legend. Why, we barely had any time to celebrate the occasion before you whisked me away, piling pleasantries while piled on me, swearing to devote and savor every last minute of your time here with the ones you love most."

"Aahhhhnnnnnnn," the prince is begging at this point, throbbing under the heat of her fingers. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry... Haaahhhn... Sorry I fell prey to my own weakness... Sorry I didn't have the will to suppress it... Sorry my first and only inclination was to betray the very ideals that brought us together in the first place, to isolate myself rather than rely on others to help me through this..."

He seizes her lips again, one hand leaving her rear to cup her face.

"I'm sorry for breaking our promise, Azura," he huffs, his heart full and eyes glazed. "I...ahhhnn... I want... I want to start over. I don't want to be alone for another second, causing pain in myself, you, or others. Hnnnggh... I've been alone for so long as is... _How did I even survive in these damn woods for so long?! Aaaghhh! I'm such a fool!"_

"Don't apologize," Azura coos, heaving from an assault of desperate kisses he lays on her cheek. "Haaahhh... and please don't beat yourself over it, either. You are who you are, Corrin. You aren't alone, you never were to begin with. As long as you never forget that, or myself, I'm satisfied."

"I want to come," he tells her, his face reddening in instant hindsight. "C-c-c-come back...! Ahhhhnn... I-I want to come back... I want to challenge fate again rather than damn myself to it... ahhhn... But... If something happens... gods, Azura, if something happens... please..."

"I'll be there for you," the songstress swears, her fingers stilling. "I always have been, and always will be. I love you, Corrin."

They kiss again, slower this time, tongues dancing amid swirling violet smoke. "I... I love you too, Azura. Hahn... T... Tell me another memory please, just in case..."

"Mm," she hums softly. "When I was blessed with clothes from Nifl, the look on your face... Up until now, I had never seen you so in love, so entranced by me... It... It felt nice, so, so nice... To love and be loved so dearly and devotedly in return... Hee... You couldn't keep yourself from me that day."

"How could I?" he thrusts again and her fingers resume with twice as much fervor, edging his pants and leg armor just enough for his member to bare itself. "Nnngggggh... I'd have to be blind..."

"And you dare accuse me of being the 'bold' one," she teases. "When you're the one who gets riled the moment I so much as change my headdress... Aahhhhnn.. You spent yourself so much that evening, _you nearly went bankrupt._ You could be waist deep in the red, and you'd still invest every last ounce into me, humping and humping until morning... Breathless... So, so—"

" _Damn it!_ " Corrin growls, fever peaking, tail easing under her panties and teasing at her folds. " _You know I love wordplay!_ "

"H-haaaahh! Corrin!"

"Azura, Azura! I'm—!"

Despite it all, she melts first, juices soaking her panties, trickling down her legs. Corrin can't help but snarl, primal pride and manic conquest consuming him as he breaks at long last, blotting the songstress with several thick, hot, molten loads.

They collapse, gasping for air—for all but a minute before they go at it again. He practically rips her dress to shreds, ditching whatever of his own garments he can easily tear off as her legs make a binding seal at his waist. Without any regard for the world around him, he shoves it in her, sinks his fangs into her neck, and makes her sing well into the night.

They're cuddling by morning—sticky, wet, sweaty and naked. The clearing is damp with morning dew and arousal, a dragon's den built for nesting. The sun shines, breaking through the trees to highlight them both, the noxious miasma nowhere to be seen.


End file.
